Valentine Day (( Hunhan ver ))
by howonies
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun melupakan hari bersejarah - Valentine - tahun ini? Babo, Oh Sehun. EXO, Hunhan, Luhan, Sehun, Yaoi. Happy Reading, lanjutan dari Kaisoo vernya. RnR? ;;;;;


14 Februari

Valentine Day

Yah, siapa yang mungkin melupakan hari – atau tanggal – yang sangat berarti di Korea ini?

Kecuali Oh Sehun, kekasih Xi Luhan

**Title : Valentine Day (( HunHan Ver )) **

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance **

**NB; FF lanjutan dari 'Valentine Day (( Kaisoo Ver ))' semoga makin menarik, hehe. Happy Reading, guys!;)**

Xi Luhan, menghela nafasnya pendek. Pengunjung cafenya makin ramai, penuh. Banyak sekali aroma-aroma cinta disana. Ingin rasanya Luhan duduk disitu, menikmati secangkir kopi atau es teh, dengan kekasihnya. Entahlah, mungkin kekasihnya sibuk, atau lupa

Setelah pasangan Kaisoo datang, Luhan terus menerus mengecek ponselnya. Apakah Sehun akan menghubunginya? Apakah Sehun akan datang kesini untuknya? Dan apakah apakah lainnya. Oh, rasanya Luhan akan gila kalau terus memikirkan namja berambut rainbow itu, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Waktunya untuk serius dengan pekerjaanya, menjadi pelayan cafe ramai ini

Sesekali Luhan melirik ke tempat duduk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Terkadang mereka terbahak bersama, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain di atas meja, dan Jongin menghapus krim di pipi Kyungsoo. Ah, dada Luhan panas. Semua orang disitu melakukan hal yang sama. Apa yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang? Menahan diri melihat berbagai pasangan bermesra-mesraan?

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengecek ponsel di meja kasir dekatnya. Tidak ada pesan, tidak ada panggilan. Oh, Luhan tidak akan menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin lihat, apakah Sehun akan lupa dengan hari ini?

Walau Luhan sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya di dalam tas

.

.

.

"ARHHHHH" gerutu Sehun, memencet tuts piano sesukanya. Sekarang ia, dan Park Yura, guru eskul pianonya, sedang mencoba suatu lagu. Yura lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sehun, seorang nuna. Sehun menggertak, kesal karena selalu salah bagian situ. Gemas, ia tak bisa menyelesaikan lagunya hari ini.

"Ah sudahlah. Waktunya pulang" ujar Yura, mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang tanggal berapa hun?" tanyanya, kelihatan berpikir. Sehun melihat kearah jam tangannya, yang memang dilengkapi fasilitas tanggal dan hari.

"14 Februari... ARHG SIALAN AKU LUPA INI HARI VALENTINE" teriak Sehun, melihat kearah jam tangannya lagi. Sebentar lagi pukul 5 sore, langit masih agak terang diluar

Sehun dengan panik bangkit, berputar-putar ruangan tersebut dengan handphone yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Akankah Luhan marah padanya? Oh dia tidak tahu, dia tidak ingin tahu.

"Kekasihmu hm?" tanya Yura, terkikik melihat anak didiknya pusing karena cinta. Sehun tidak menjawab, berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dikepalanya. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini? Dimana Luhan sekarang? Atau sekadar, apa yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang? Yeah, Sehun bisa gila

"Kau bisa meminta maaf. Dengan lagu yang kita pelajari barusan? Buatan pianis ternama, musiknya indah. Pacarmu pasti memaafkanmu" usul Yura, melirik jam. Sepertinya juga Yura terburu-buru pergi. Mungkin janjian juga dengan pacarnya, berkencan

"IDE YANG BAGUS NUNA" ujar Sehun semangat, mulai mengetik cepat nomor Luhan, yang ada diluar kepalanya. Dengan jantung berdebar, menunggu telponnya diangkat

.

.

.

Luhan tersentak

Sehun menelponnya sekarang

Ia meraih ponselnya dengan cepat. Namun, berpikir akan mengangkatnya atau tidak. Ia tidak yakin. Luhan yakin, hatinya marah. Namun ia rindu Sehun.

Dan Luhan mengangkat telpon tersebut

"Chagiya~ Datanglah keruang musik. Datanglah ke sekolah sekarang, sayang"

WHAT? Setelah menunggu Sehun disekolah, ia harus datang lagi? Babo Sehunnie, keluh Luhan pelan, memasang wajah kesal, terdiam

"Kau mendengarku, Luhan baby?" tanya Sehun dari ujung sana. Nadanya sedikit lebih tenang daripada tadi

"Aku mendengarnya. Jadi aku harus datang keruang musik sekarang hm? Tapi aku sudah dicafe. Aku harus bekerja" pikir Luhan, menatap jam dinding didekatnya. Menunjukan pukul 5 sore

"Akan kuhubungi bosmu. Cepatlah datang kesini. Aku membutuhkanmu" lalu terdengar kecupan dari ujung sana, sebelum telponnya terputus

Luhan mendengus. Tidak tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Menyuruhnya kembali kesekolah? Apa Sehun gila? Ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi akan makan malam.

Tapi, Luhan tetap kembali kesekolah, menemui Sehun –nya

.

.

.

"Yak, permainanmu sudah baik. Hanya tekanannya kurang keras. Apa ini karena pacarmu eoh?" tanya Yura, terkikik sedikit meihat Sehun merenggangkan jarinya. Sehun menguap pelan, menatap gurunya tersebut

"Sepertinya. Ada spirit sendiri ketika aku menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya"

Dan sebuah mata menyembul dari balik pintu, berkedip pelan

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan

.

Suasana ruang musik hening. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan Yura sudah pulang sejak 10 menit sebelumnya. Membuat suasana semakin awkward, serasa mereka bukan sepasang kekasih

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri, membungkuk pelan didepan Luhan. "Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu" ujarnya lembut, lalu duduk dikursi piano, mendesah pelan

Jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh tuts piano. Awalnya lembut, lama-lama terdengar keras dan bersemangat. Jemari Sehun menari indah diatas tuts tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa disebut sempurna. Luhan ternganga, tidak menyangka Sehun akan mempersembahkan ini untuknya, hanya untuknya (dan gurunya, mungkin)

Sesekali Sehun mengerling Luhan, memberikan senyuman termanis atau sekadar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang sempurna. Kegiatan kecil itu membuat wajah Luhan memerah, tangannya basah oleh keringat. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Hadiah yang ia punya hanya sebungkus kue kecil dan coklat

Akhirnya permainan Sehun berakhir. Sehun bangkit, membungkuk, menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Luhan memang tidak sanggup menatap mata tajam milik kekasihnya tersebut, menunduk. Sehun mendekatinya, mendekapnya, mengelus pipinya lembut, lalu mengecup dahinya. Semua dilakukannya dalam diam, tanpa suara

"Happy Valentine day..." ujar Luhan, tersenyum, saat Sehun melepas kecupan pada dari Luhan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil, menatap rusanya tersebut. Oh Tuhan, Luhan begitu indah sekarang. Membuat Sehun ingin terus berada didekatnya, mendekapnya, atau sekadar menemaninya.

Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta

"You too" balas Sehun pendek, mengelus bahu Luhan yang lebih rendah sedikit darinya. Luhan menelan ludahnya, terlihat nervous disentuh begitu oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ujar Luhan riang. Ia berlari kecil kearah tasnya, mengeluarkan 2 bungkus makanan dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Sehun termenung, hadiah itu simple – bisa dibilang sangat simple – tapi mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan membuat kue, apalagi untuk ini

"Ah. Aku tahu hadiahku tidak pantas..." ujar Luhan, menarik kembali hadiahnya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya. Wajahnya seperti menahan tangis, Sehun memang sedari tadi tidak berkutik, tak berbicara.

"SSt, siapa yang bilang begitu hm?" tanya Sehun, mendekat. Ia mengambil kue ditangan Luhan dan membuka bungkusnya, memakan kue itu ditempatnya.

"Agak gosong ya..." komentar Sehun, sembari mengunyah kue tersebut. Membuat Luhan cemberut, pasrah. Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk Luhan lagi, hangat

"Saranghae" bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun

Sehun mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan. Ia sayang sekali pada Luhannya, Ia tak akan melepaskan Luhannya hari ini. Rusa ini jadi miliknya sekarang, selamanya

Dan, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan tersentak

Dan membuat Hunhan shipper berteriak /apa

**END **

**Well, gimana ceritanya? Agak gitu ya hm... Habis ini mau buat versi Baekyeolnya. Ok, fighting! Hunhan shipper XDDDD**

**HOWONIES.**


End file.
